Hunger Games Where Is Katniss?
by PianoLegend24
Summary: Her Mother Dead, Father In Prison, But Mysterious Texts From Someone She Doesn't Know, Claims Her Mother Is Alive. In Her Urge To Find Out More, She Makes The Front Page Of The Newspaper...


**It was Tuesday afternoon, Katniss hung up the phone and ran cheerily into the kitchen.**

**Her beloved dad had called from prison. **

**It was the highlight of little Katniss' week.**

Katniss' dad had unfairly been taken away from her six months previously, just before her 10th birthday. He now lived in a big grey house, up on a hill, with steel bars and a giant ogre preventing his escape.  
As well as the weekly phone call, Katniss sent him lots of letters and pictures (mostly of her defeating the evil ogre and setting her treasured dad free)

Katniss' dad was a wealthy man, even though he had been taken away from her, he was determined that he would play a pivotal role in her life. Poor kid, she had already lost her mum he would make sure that she would never feel alone. He would ensure Katniss had the best care, her grandparents would move into their beautiful home, he would employ the best nannies, the closest that could be found to Mary Poppins. No expense would be spared on her education. There would be an iron clad circle of trust around his little girl. Ensuring she has everything needed to become a happy, well balanced and loved young lady.

The years ticked slowly by and Katniss' dad was still in prison, still maintaining his innocence.  
Katniss' dad ensured his daughter knew he was innocent and that he'd be out by her next birthday. Her next birthday came and went and dad was still in prison. So came the next birthday and the next. The first few years of false hopes and empty promises were agonising for Katniss. Her dad had to be honest and admit he would be in jail for a long time, he didn't know when he'd be released but whatever happened he would ensure he'd be there to walk his little girl down the aisle, "I'll meet you there kid". Katniss took this information in her stride, she was such a strong clever girl.  
The weekly phone calls continued, though the conversations shifted from prison ogres and bedtime stories to exams and boys.

Around the time of her 17th birthday, Katniss began to question the prison system and justice;  
"How could an innocent man be in jail?" thought Katniss.  
"I am going to help dad get out of prison, I am going to become a lawyer!" she announced to her gran proudly.  
Katniss told her dad of her new dream,  
"Katniss, you don't have to shape your life for me, there is nothing you can do for me. Do what you're passionate about, what makes you happy."  
"Nothing would make me happier than to have you home!" Katniss confidently proclaimed  
Katniss was a determined child, when she put her mind to something it would take a miracle to change it.  
Her A-levels came and went, and of course she did brilliantly. Katniss was accepted to study law.  
Her first two years at university went so quickly, Katniss enjoyed her course, it was so interesting plus she had a ball, made lots of new friends, even met a boy…..

**It was the first day of her third year and Katniss received a letter.**

**Scrawled across the page was **

**"Murder is your family!"**

**"Everything you're fighting for. You're fighting to destroy yourself"**

**"Daddy is a cold blooded killer!"**

**"My dad? Never! He was wrongly accused of fraud. **

**Took the fall for the big bosses, but a killer? Not possible!" thought Katniss.**

Some people have way too much time on their hands. Katniss threw the letter in the bin and didn't give it another thought.

**Two days later, another letter came through.**

**Australian underground. Melbourne. MAFIA king!**

**"This is ridiculous, none of this is associated with me or dad." Katniss thought aloud.**

**But the most spine chilling of all, at the bottom of the page, were four little words,**

**"Your mother is alive!"**

Katniss' heart raced, her breath caught in her throat. As she read the note she felt the words choking her one letter at a time, wrapping themselves tightly around her esophagus.

**Her whole body shook as she tried to comprehend what the letter meant.**

**She re-read the note.**

**"Your mother is alive!"**

There it was in black and white. If she dared contemplate that her mother could be alive then she would have to contemplate the fact her dad was a murderer.  
A feeling of nausea passed over her, the room was spinning, she slid onto the cold floor hoping it would offer some stability. Her arms wrapped around her knees for comfort, her body continued to shake. Katniss was silent.

Suddenly the phone rang, shattering the silence. Apprehensively she reached for the phone and answered.

A hard rasping voice greeted Katniss with the words "Hardinge Family" and the line went dead. This did not deter Katniss as she screamed "Who are you?" but of course there was no response.

**She urgently scribbled down the ominous message, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.**

The law department library had archives upon archives, Katniss was bound to find some clues there.  
There on the front page of the Australian was the headline Mafia Boss Hardinge to stand trial and a large picture of her dearly loved dad.  
Katniss was in shock, could it be that her beloved kind father was a mafia boss? It just sounded so ridiculous. Even if it was true how could she not know?

Katniss continued to read through the hundreds of articles on her father and his life of crime. It was difficult to deny his involvement. Katniss had to admit her dad wasn't who she once believed he was.

**Her phone vibrated, a text message had been received.**

**The message simply said "Where is little Katniss Everdeen?"**

The messages were getting more ludicrous. Katniss' inquisitive nature got the better of her and she trawled the archives. Unsurprisingly nothing significant was found, until one article caught her eye.  
Katniss Everdeen Abducted, playing in her front garden, Tasmania, Two years old, No clues to her whereabouts, parents still live in hope that little Katniss will one day come home.  
The words ignited Katniss' thoughts, a succession of dynamic reactions within her brain, she wasn't abducted, she certainly doesn't remember being kidnapped. But would you being just 2? Even if I was abducted, why would the person give me back?

**Katniss knew what she needed to do.**

After nearly twenty four hours of travel Katniss was outside 23 Harlow Drive, where her mother used to live.  
She took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts and proceeded to knock the blue front door and waited. A woman in her fifties opened the door and as soon as Katniss saw her she knew, Katniss gave a nervous smile and greeted her with the beautiful words:

**"Hi mum…..it's Katniss"**


End file.
